Minecraft: Aether Rift
by Porkchops456
Summary: 3 guys and newly met girls live their lives killing mobs, farming, mining, all the good stuff in Minecraft. But when an unexpectedly someone comes crashing down from above. Everyone's lives changes , as they try to find out who this guy is? (Includes Minecraft Mob talker Characters with some custom names, may have some grammar errors lol)
1. Chapter 1: Populated Grasslands

**_Chapter 1: Populated Grasslands_**

**Blue's POV**

I walked out of my front iron door to see the sun rise above the horizon surpassing the oak trees. I stretched my arms with a sigh of relief, thinking what i was going to do today. I might go visit Archer or Zac depends on what they are doing. After I was done gazing upon the sunrise I walked inside of my house closing the iron door behind me. I thought about going into my lab and brew up some potions or read a book in my small library. I felt a rumble in my stomach and decided to fix up breakfast for myself. As I began frying up the eggs and adding some pork chops on the side I heard a knock on the front door, It was Archer (he has brown hair, pale skinned, wearing a grey t-shirt and whitish shorts and had his bow on his back) and Zac (who is also pale skinned, wearing his Black Jacket unzipped showing his black and dark grey striped pattern shirt, wearing blue jeans).

"Hey guys!" I said "Sup Blue" said Archer "Morning" Zac said following Archers greeting.

**Archer's POV**

As me and Zac walked in to Blue's house we talked about the usual things like saying if we should go hunt for more food, or create another mineshaft for minerals.

"Bah! We have been doing those things for like forever!I say we adventure, expand our map a bit" Zac blared out

To be honest that was one of the best ideas he came up with this month! We all agreed to explore, I went back into my cave home close to the summit of a small mountain and Zac went to his medium sized house. Conveniently we all lived only like 50-75 blocks away from each other. We packed up and met each other by the center plains that we marked with torches and a 2 by 2 smooth stone structure. Each of us packed a map that Blue copied and gave to me and Zac, some food, water bottles, torches, and of course our weapons. Blue and Zac have a default Iron sword, I had one too but I mostly use my trusty bow. "We should move west from here" Blue said looking at his compass and his map. All three of us started walking calmly as the sun moves in the other direction.

**Zac's POV**

This was really exciting! I couldn't wait to see what things lay ahead of us , Blue and Arty (is what we call Archer for short) had the same feeling. Hopefully we can encounter a volcano or maybe a Mushroom biome? The adventurous feeling fueled my body, "come on guys lets go double time!" I said. Blue chuckled "Typical Zac" he said with a happy smile.

"Hey Arty? Blue?" I said getting their attention

"Why do I feel that me and you guys are living in isolation, like with no one around?" I asked in a sad tone of voice

"well its best we keep it like that, there are dangerous people and things out there..." Blue replied.

"Besides there's a village about 300 blocks away from our houses remember?" Archer said.

" I know but it would be good to have some more company..."

"don't worry Zac, we've all felt that before, I occasionally still do" Blue said sadly

It fell silent for a few minutes, Blue was ahead of us but then suddenly stopped walking, me and Arty was wondering why he stopped and ran towards him to see what made him all struck up. I too was amazed at the sight and so was Arty. It was a beautiful hot spring on the side of a small hill with flowers surrounding the outskirts of the pool. Blue looked at both of us and smiled. He took off his shirt and started running towards the spring, Arty was already near about to enter the pool

"H-Hey! wait for me!" I said while running towards them almost slipping on the rocks

I walked in slowly into the hot springs feeling the tingle of the warm water upon my skin. Cringing at the pain of the steaming water I ruthlessly dived into the pool to get it over with, I was then surrounded my the feeling of hot clear liquid. Enjoying the feel I began swishing around making dance like moves in the water. The water felt relaxing and began to make me calm. I arose to the surface and bursted out with an "ahhh" I said out loud feeling the fresh air. I looked at Arty and Blue who looked at me with a " You asshole" face noticing that they were all soaked and even got some of our shirts wet from all my splashing. "hahaha whoops!" i said rubbing my head. They then resumed what they were doing.

**Blue's POV**

I was annoyed by Zac's splashing but then seeing how happy he was and Arty smiling trying to block out the splashes with his hands "Ugh your like a retarded squid Zac!" Archer said with a joking tone in his voice. We all settled down and resumed the calmness, warmness of the spring a few minutes longer. The sounds of nature filled my ears, birds chirping, tree leaves dancing to the wind, and the soft breeze that brush my skin. I was in a zen state, calm, relaxed, like it was my natural high, but I was blinded by the sounds of nature, losing track of time, for it was already nearing sun down.

"Shit!" Arty and Zac bounced up and looked at me surprised. "Its already nearing sundown!" we all scrambled and started to dry ourselves up with the extra towels we brought with us, I started wiping my medium long hair and i could see arty was already getting on his grey shirt and jacket. I finished putting on dark jeans and started to put on my black shirt with blue small blue designs then my black and purple sleeveless jacket. I finished dressing and so was Arty but then I saw Zac already dressed but just stood there. "Um...where the hell did our bags go?" he said

"What?" Arty said in disbelief "Yeah its not here, I swore are bags where right here" Me and Archer walked up to Zac and the bags where truly gone. We were defenseless, food-less, and had no way to navigate ourselves, I started to panic, but then interrupted to what archer said.

"T-There's tracks here"

"It was an animal?" Zac asked

"No...these are prints of someones shoe..."

**Authors Note: Hope you guys find this first chapter ok, I just started FanFiction and this is my first story. If you like romance with some fantasy action going on then stay tuned for this story! the next chapters will come out soon. I already have ideas in mind but feel free to say anything in the reviews, all suggestions are helpful, also tell your friends about this! -Porkchops456**


	2. Chapter 2: Innocent Thieves

_**Chapter**** 2: Innocent Thieves**_

**Sara's POV**

Slightly hurt, hungry, and so were my friends. Since I was better than anyone else in hunting I took it upon myself to go searching for anything I could find useful. Ripened fruit, medical herbs, something! Anything at all! I started searching even faster, panicking, thinking about me and my friends dying in this Notch forsaken forest. As I was searching frantically I didn't noticed where I was stepping causing me to trip over a small tree root. Falling face first, into the hot, crisp, light brown dirt. "Ugh" I stared struggling to get up then I noticed 3 bags to the left hand side of me about a yard away. I quickly got up rubbing the dirt off my face then ran towards the bags and started looking in one of them.

My face lit up with joy, looks like we aren't' dying here after all.

Running as fast as I can toward where Cupa, Lilith, and Andr were hiding, holding 3 bags filled to the zipper with the necessary supplies to survive, they weren't mine but I didn't care me and my friends were literally starving. Finally reaching my friends I smiled excitingly.

"What are you smiling stupidly about?" Lilith said with an annoyed face

"Oh you won't believe what I found" I said tossing one bag between Andr and Cupa and the other towards Lilith. They both unzipped their bags and looked in it with delight. Andr immediately grabbed a pumpkin pie and started chowing down, Cupa was eating the bread and Lilith was eating the steak. I decided to eat a pork chop and started to drink on a health potion.

Cupa cheered in happiness "I can eat this whole loaf of bread in seconds!"

**Andr's POV**

"Mmmmm" I managed to say when I snatched another bite from the pumpkin pie. I could see all my other friends chowing down on the food that Sara found. Seeing these bags I wondered who the original owners were. "Hey, Sara where did you find the three backpacks?" I asked nervously. "It was just on the ground randomly" she replied "why would it matter anyway?"

"Cause wouldn't you think the owners of these would start looking for them?" I said. We were in silence for a brief moment when Cupa broke the ice. "Hopefully they are dead or long forgotten their bags". Perhaps…but I couldn't shake the feeling. In the middle of my thoughts I heard leaves rustling, ahead of us.

We could all tell it wasn't a wild animal. I searched for the nearest weapon I could use to fend for myself. I grabbed a hard Oak wood chunk off of a tree, Cupa got behind me, Sara got out her bow, and Lilith broke the bottom end of a beer bottle that she was drinking out of, we and readied ourselves preparing for the worse, though I highly doubt that we were.

**Archer's POV**

Peeking through the lime green leaves I saw figures of people and our backpacks already ransacked! Blue was to the left of me crouching down at my level and Zac was further down. "Whats the plan, Blue" Zac whispered. "Im not to sure" Blue said while trying to see the people that took our supplies. "Who are they..." he whispered. "I dont know but I said we get the jump on them, surprise them while they are off guard" Zac suggested, he looked pumped ready to attack.

" I usually would attack from a distance but giving the circumstance we are in" I said while looking at Zac and Blue "I don't think that's a logical option"

"Guess its a surprise attack" Blue said giving a look at Zac with a smile. Zac smiled with a mischievous look. We moved in closer to our target trying to get there in a hurry but tried to not make any noise or that much rustle in the bushes. Sweat began trickling down my neck, not because of the summer heat but also because I was nervous and i could tell Blue was too, even Zac. I started thinking how I could die from this, the thieves might be some high class thugs or even worse, the Federation. The Federation is a corrupted, dark group of people that only care about themselves. They say they are peace loving, cares for the people, and the beauty of the land. Sadly many people join in the group, thinking it would be their sanctuary from the hostile mobs. Then next thing you know they are all put to slave labor and tortured if they aren't doing their job right. That's why Me, Blue and Zac wanted to move as far away as possible out of their radar. Hopeully they haven't found us yet...

We were about two feet away from the patch of flat grass where the thieves were hanging out. Blue looked at me and I nodded nervously as I readied my bow and arrow. He then looked at Zac who was unsheathing his iron dagger and gave a nod at Blue. Blue initiated a silent count down with his fingers.

3...2...1

We jumped out of the bushes. I looked at the figure standing a few feet away from me and pulled back the string on my bow with my arrow loaded. Using my peripheral I could see Blue with his iron sword and a splash potion ready to be thrown and Zac making his attack stance holding his dagger on his right hand. I focused my vision, and then was astonished at what I saw before my eyes. It was a girl, with a bow drawn back making the same stance as me readied to fire. I could feel my face change from determined, focused, concentrated, to a face expression of surprise, sudden beauty, I was pretty sure I was blushing because of what she was wearing really short shorts, with long light grey hair, wearing a top that left her stomach and the middle of her breasts exposed. She noticed my expression changed and lowered her bow, looking at with a surprised look as well. She looked the same age as looking at my friends and the other people who were also beautiful girls, looking the same age as us. Everyone'd already lowered their weapons thought I could see the girls had nothing to defend themselves with just broken bottles, and chunks of hard blocks.

"H-Hi" I managed to say with a sudden smile that I didnt know I was making until later. "Uh- hey" she said with a worried tone in her voice. "Don't worry were not here to hurt you" I said, ignoring the fact that we intentionally were going to. "I'm Archer but my friends call me Arty" I said cheerfully hoping to lower her tense level, which im pretty sure was high. "The names Sara!" she said with a smile. "Pleasure to meet you Sara, These are my friends Blue and Zac" I said pointing at both of them. They were gazing at the girls in front of them. Zac was looking a girl that has the same height as him wearing a grey jacket with black stripes on the arm parts, short shorts that is connected to long sock looking clothing that was also the same color scheme as her jacket, she has a unique purple hair and red eyes.

Blue was memorized by the tallest look girl who wore a black jacket covering over her shorts that you could only see the bottom rim, also wearing dark black thigh heightened socks and a black hat with purple ender eyes on them, I could see behind her was a girl that dressed similar to the tall one bu instead wore green clothing and her jacket is a hoodie with a creeper face on the top. Embarrassed by how they were acting I snapped my fingers hoping to think the girls thought we weren't perverts. But surprisingly the girls was staring back at them. The snap cracked the silence and everyone looked at me.

**Sara's POV**

Cupa, Lilith, and Andr looked at Archer then to me. I was giving them a look that gave a "don't screw this up" face. They understood, and noticed that I thought Archer was attractive. They smiled at me but the thing is we all know each other very well and we could read each others expressions, body language, and mood and notice how she was feeling, and right now I think we were basically adoring the looks of those 3 guys. Except for Cupa surprisingly. We all started to talk to each other about things and how we met. Lilith and Zac seamed to be hitting it off, Andr and Blue was talking to each other well, Cupa was budging into everyone's conversation as usual she could be annoying but she is pretty funny, and me and Archer was talking to. "Oh! let me help you with your cut on your leg" Archer said then grabbed some sort of medicinal cream out of Blue's backpack. "Oh no its ok im fi-" a good, cool, feeling was then spread onto my knee and thigh, relieving the pain of the cut "Aahhh..." I said then noticing what i said I instantly covered my mouth and started blushing. "O-oh that was embarrassing" I said removing my hand off my mouth. "Haha, its completely fine, quite cute honestly" Archer said with a joyfull smile. I felt good inside and not just because of the ease of my injury but also of him. His nice soft hands finally stopped rubbing my leg "There that should last until we bring you back to Blue's lab"

"Your bringing us with you?" I said in slight shock

"Well yeah, we cant just leave beautiful girls stranded, hurt, and hungry...that is if its ok with you"

"Yes! Please!" I said almost shouting in happiness "Alright then the sooner we get to Blue's lab the sooner you and your friends will get patched up" he replied. Archer then signaled The others that we were going to start going. He then helped me up, and then surprisingly carried be bridal side! My face was as red as lava and I looked at his brown eyes. I could see Lilith and Zac was doing the same thing but Lilith wasn't hurt on the leg. Andr and Blue was just walking side by side fairly close to each other continuing talking among themselves. I stuffed my face into Arty's grey shirt and drifted off to sleep. I ahve a good feeling about this.

**Authors Note: Here is the next chapter of the story! It is longer than the last one. I also had some difficulties describing the female characters from the Minecraft mod _Mob Talker_. But hope you guys like it! Tell your friends! -Porkchops456**


	3. Chapter 3: Midnight Rush

_**Chapter 3: Monsters of the Night**_

**Cupa's POV**

I could see the smiles on everyone's face. Happiness filled the air, Pair by Pair. I felt so happy for my friends! I could just tell they liked each other, its like they found their perfect match. Except for me though, even though our newly met guys that we met are cute looking I don't "like, like" them. Its alright though I bet someone will see or notice me. But eh, I don't really care any way, It just gives me more ways to bug Lilith, Sara, and especially Andr.

I walked in the middle of the three couples, I could hear their conversation and I couldn't help but to just smile and laugh. Not just because its hilarious to hear the girls lie just to make their partner like them more, or to impress them, but to also feel happy for them. I was thinking when they will find that special guy in their lives, seamed late if you ask me! I could hear Andr and shadow talk about books and things.

"So what's favorite book?" Blue said, I overheard what he asked Andr and I immediately budged in and said "Oh that's an easy one! Andr likes those magazines with those guys that are nu-"an arm covered my mouth before I could finish. It was a baggy, black jacket sleeve, obviously Andr. I turned around and I could see Andr blushing "Shut up Cupa!" she yelled "Don't mess me up!" she said whispering into my ear. "Fine, lover girl" I replied in a whisper, I could see Blue rubbing the back part of his hair laughing. And Andr was just nervously laughing along, she then shot me an angry look, I smiled and winked back.

**Zac's POV**

I walked with Lilith with all the others. It seamed were close to the houses. I sighed in relief, it was only a couple hundred blocks ahead. Thank Notch! All this walking is killing my feet and legs, all I could feel was just numbness below my waist. I looked at Lilith top to bottom then back to the top, she is hot I must say. "I like your little band on your head with those spider like eyes on it" I managed to say, it was an awkward moment

"Haha Thanks" she replied with a smile. "I've always had it for some reason". Those circle thongs on her band was bright red reflecting off of the moonlight. It matched her star like red eyes… gorgeous. I was about to compliment her about another trait but then an arrow flew right pass my eyes. Time went in slow motion as I could see the arrow slowly move across my field of vision. The arrow looked poorly made and had jaggy flint tip, clearly a hostile mob arrow, a skeleton. The others noticed the arrow that almost hit my head. We looked around us, the monsters of the night has awakened.

We saw the Zombies and Skeletons appear out of the distant grey fog. I checked my watch, the meter was way passed the day and into the night, I looked up for confirmation and I could see the black sky lit up by the millions of stars that shined like crystals. How could I have not seen the night coming? And how did the others not see it too? I looked at Lilith for a quick moment and realized how pretty she looked with the stars reflection off her eyes. I shook my head to snap out of it. I realized we were just love struck, dammit, never thought I would feel this emotion. I guess there is a first for everything.

"Run!" Archer yelled. We all started running forward. "Were close to the midpoint!" Blue said between breaths. We continued to run with all the remaining energy we had. Archer and Sara was falling behind because of Sara's injury on her leg. "You guys keep running! I'll help Archer guys!" I yelled. "Ok! but don't you get hurt now!" Blue said yelling back. Hearing the yelling, Lilith stopped and turned around and came towards me. "what are you doing you need to go with Blue to get to safety!" I said "I aint leaving you behind, besides Sara is my friend" she said with a determined face. It seamed pointless to argue with her, "Fine" I replied "But be careful" Me and Lilith ran to Arty and Sara. Lilith helped up Sara and started to slightly jog towards the direction Blue, Andr and Cupa was running. " Go escort them, I'll try to hold them off!" I yelled at Arty while stabbing a zombie in the eye and ripping it out off his skull. "Right, watch yourself now" Arty then ran to Lilith and Sara.

I looked ahead off me. There was a few zombies and skeletons, too much for me to handle alone but I had to buy as much time as possible. I help my Iron short sword firmly in my hand and unsheathe my iron dagger that I made on my spare time. I noticed my blade was pretty beat up because of the previous run ins I had with the monsters. The durability of my weapons was low. I just ignored the fact and charged in duel wielding by blades right into the group. I stabbed two zombies simultaneously in the fore head and forced them down into the dirt. I then got up and slashed the one of them behind me right in the center, It stumbled back and I quickly shoved my dagger tight up its chin. The blood was allover my clothes and some got on my face even. A skeleton shot an arrow at me, I quickly dodge it and ran up to the mob and held on both sides of its ribs with a hand on each side and tore it in half. I then punched a Zombie temporarily knocking it out and did a two punch on another one making it falling to the ground, then kicked his head straight off. I stopped as soon I couldn't see another mob in sight, I was breathing hard, I then bend slightly downwards putting my hands on my knees. "I did it...finally" I said between breaths getting up. I then turned and walked two steps. Right there I felt a large spike of pain burst from my back, it was an arrow that punctured through my clothes and stabbed into my back. I turned to see a skeleton loading another arrow and started running to it feeling adrenaline surge in my body. I was immediately stopped by another arrow that hit my square in the side of my stomach. I resumed my rush, easily killing the skeleton by making a hard, solid fist and shoving it through the hole where his jaw was and it headed straight through its skull. The Skeleton fell apart and fell into pieces on the mud.

Feeling a sence of accomplishment and badassery was then short lived because of the sudden pain I felt in my body. I collapsed to the ground laying down there with a bunch of bone parts and dead bodies. "ughh...fuck" I said with a whisper. I began yelling, screaming, and cussing in pain. Blue can heal this I said to myself. With all my strength I got up moaning in pain. I must have look like a zombie, I chuckled at the thought but then laughing just made me feel more pain. I walked slowly towards the mid point. As i climbed the small hill I could see the small stone pillar surrounded with fences in a large circumference. The light shined bright from the Glowstone in the center and the torches on the fences. I walked slightly faster towards the midpoint feeling hope. Their is a medium sized house/ base that me, Blue, and Arty built just in case of emergency as a escape house, or a place to just hangout at. It is well maintained and very detailed. Looked like a mini mansion. Knowing Arty and Blue, I know they would have stayed there to wait for my return. I managed to open the fence gate and slammed it shut when I closed the gate, it was a close second, I could see the zombies tried to go through the gate but they were too dumb enough to know how to enter. I limped my way towards the door and tried knocking with my bloody knuckle

**Blue's POV**

I heard a faint knock on the door, I rushed to it as fast as I can hoping to see that it was Zac, everyone else was just sitting down In the back looking at the door and me. I opened up the door and saw Zac with blood on his face and looked weary. "Shit dude, you showed those mobs who's boss" I said joyfully. He looked at me and gave a small but weak smile, then out of no where he fell on his side on the ground and blood started to ooze out of him. I noticed two arrows punctured him on his back and front sides of his body. in an instant I carried him and brought him down to the emergency lab I had set up in the Midpoint house. I gave a quick look behind me I could see everyone's face in shock and fear. I laid him down on one of the lab tables and brought out my medical tools and potions. I used a numb shot so he couldnt feel that much of the pain. Even though I can work under pressure quite well, there are still things that just exceeds my limits. I started to sweat and my hands started to shake. I noticed everyone behind me watching...in fear, and filled with sadness, especially Lilith.

**Authors note: First action scene! Hope I did an ok job at describing the fight. The next chapter will come out quite soon. Dont forget to like and favorite to help the story, reviews are also well appreciated! Im still new at this guys so I need some suggestions, any way thanks for reading, Tell your friends! -Porkchops456**


	4. Chapter 4: Housing recovery

**Zac's POV**

I opened up my eyes, startled. I looked around the room, it was the Blue's Health lab in the house at the Midpoint. I saw everyone Lilith, Andr, Cupa, Blue, Sara, Archer, and- wait, what the fuck? I saw myself on the bed, very injured. If I could see myself then who the hell am I? Or am I just remembering what happened in a point of view where I could see everyone. My confusion snapped away when I saw Blue trying to fix me up, heal me. And everyone…they were panicking. Lilith was freaking out, her friends and Arty was trying to calm her down.

Seeing her freak out over me made me think that she really did like me, I had a thought that she liked me at first but then I thought it was only as a friend. I laughed at the thought, though I tried to but it seemed I couldn't speak for some reason. I tried to utter a word but I couldn't. Then Blue stepped back from my body, he was crying. My body looked pale, lifeless, like my soul had disappeared. Everyone noticed Blue as he just fell to the ground punching the marble floor. "No…No please it can't be true" Archer said with a shaky voice. "No! Guys I'm here! I'm alive!" I tried to say but it was no use. I tried literally yelling at the top of my lungs. No one heard me scream, no one could see me.

I yelled with all my effort but right in the middle of my cry for help my vision just turned to black. I realized my eyes were closed. I quickly opened them and took a scan of the room. Lab equipment, potions on the table, Iron block walls, it was Blue's lab at his house. With a sigh of relief I struggled to get up but I still managed. When I was sitting in the up right position I felt a jolt of pain in my gut area. I pulled my shirt off and I could see white bandages around my stomach section. I knew Blue could do it, he could heal anything, I think. I walked slowly to the stairs and climbed up to the wooden door. I could hear familiar voices, I then pushed open the door with my right hand and held my left and around my injury.

**Blue's POV**

I grabbed my mug and took a sip of my apple juice. When i'm worried or tense I like to drink different drinks of all sort of variety, this time it was apple juice for some reason. It was me and everyone in my living room just calmly talking. "How's your leg Sara?" "Oh its fine, it is getting better, I cant feel the pain as much" Sara said with a weak smile. "That's good, I'm sure the pain would go away in about a week" I said with a cheerful tone, trying to make her relax. Andr then walked to the living room from the kitchen, she sat right next to me, quite close. "Hey I just want to say thanks again for taking us in, no one really helped us like what you guys did. Zac even risked his life for us, I cant believe it". "Your more than welcome I replied. "Wait what do you mean no one helped you? Is it because your outcasts of the Feds?"

"Oh no, were not outcasts, its just…never mind"

I was about to ask what is it but then I saw her face, she had a sad expression and was looking down at the wooden floor, thinking…"Well hey you and your friends are welcome stay here for as long as you like, were quite a decent ways away from big cities and stuff" I said. She looked up and I could see her face lit up with glee. "Really?! Thank you so much!" she quickly moved over to my side of the couch and latched herself on to me giving a bear hug, the force knocked me backwards and I feel back, luckily the arm rest and the corner of the couch saved my head from colliding into the wall, I was in a laying back position and Andr was laying on top of me. Looking at us I blushed a little realizing how we were on the couch.

I looked behind Andr's shoulders and her hat and I could see Archer looking at me from his backless chair by the kitchen table smiling and giving me a two thumbs up. I looked and saw Cupa getting Sara's attention to look at us, both of them had a face expression of like seeing a cute puppy for the first time. Andr raised up a little and noticed how we were and looked at me in the eyes and saw me blushing. We gazed upon each other for a brief moment and then she slowly got off of me while giggling, I could see her face, beautiful, and red as a block of redstone. "Well I can see were all getting along nicely" said a familiar voice. I turned to see Zac with a smile and giving me a wink. Oh great he saw what happened. "Zac! Your finally up! how do you feel dude?" Arty said with excitement. " I feel a lot better, my gut is a bit sore but its nothing I can't handle" Zac replied.

"Thats good" I said "Just need to keep those bandages on for about a week" Zac nodded but then Lilith ran to him across the room and nearly tackled him and hugged him tightly. Zac made a little wincing noise and Lilith let go "Ah sorry 'bout that" Lilith said "Next time don't be so reckless"

"well knowing my personality, you know I'll always be reckless" with a joking tone but we all knew that he is always reckless. "Hey how long was I out?"

"Well its about noon-ish so i'd say you were out for the night and half of today" Archer replied. "whew alright we can still do some fun stuff!" Zac said while walking across the room and sat in a chair. " So what do you guys do around here?" Cupa asked "Oh I usually hunt" Arty said. "I read some books and mainly create potions" I said. "I like walking around and helping both of them" Zac said. "Yeah when you mean help, you mean scaring off a decent pig that I try to hunt down" Archer said. We all laughed for a bit. "But we also do fun stuff like going to our private beach, explore, adventure down caves, and all sorts of stuff" Zac added. "Private beach?! We should go there sometime!" Cupa said with joy. "Heck yeah!" Lilith said agreeing. "Im down" Sara said. Then Sara, Lilith, and Cupa looked at Andr who looked like she was uncomfortable. "Uh I dont know" Andr said mumbling. "Oh come on, how do you not like the beach?" Arty said. Cupa replied saying "That's because Andr is a-" she got interrupted by Sara covering her mouth.

**Sara's POV**

Goddammit Cupa! She almost spilled our secret! Last time she told someone our secret the whole village came after us. That's why we were running away for about a few weeks. "Shit Cupa! What did I say earlier? Don't tell them, we don't know if they are trust worthy yet even if they are I doubting to even tell" I whispered angrily. "Well were going to have to tell them sooner or later" Cupa whispered back. "Well I don't want to risk it, remember what happened at the village?"

"Yes I do, and I dont want to talk about it"

I stepped back and sat by Archer. I turned and saw everyone looking at me, I looked at Andr and Lilith, they just nodded their heads, that meant they understood what when down. "Whoa" Blue said "Um care to explai-" "Um no, sorry" I immediately said cutting him off, I didn't meant to its just that I was defensive that time. Luckily Blue understood and didn't ask anymore. I quickly looked at Archer with a serious face. "Hey don't worry about me, I a'int gonna ask" Archer said holding his hands up half way.

I eased up and started to relax. "Yo Blue got more of that apple juice" I asked politely. "Sure thing" Blue got up and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a mug.

"Thanks" I said mellowly looking blankly at the table. I could sense Archer was looking at me.

**Narrator's POV**

After the brief awkward moment everyone had fun. Eating and early dinner at Blue's house and having some apple juice,. They had conversations about a variety of sorts like where is a good fishing spot, or if there where any cats around, Cupa was scared of them and Andr absolutely loved them. Archer and Sara talked about bows and types of arrows, Blue was talking about different types of potions "I want to make a potion that makes people aroused" she said seductively to Blue "Heheh I don't know if there is a way to make them, but I'll bet there's recipe in my potion book, besides you wont need that" Blue said giving a wink. Andr looked away in shyness but she gave off a giggle and smiled. And Zac and Lilith was just teasing each other, insultingly and seductively. After the little gathering Blue, Archer, and Zac began building a biggish two story house for all four of the girls, the house is by the gravel pathway that connected through the midpoint, and the three of the guys houses. Archer planned to make a gravel path to the newly founded hot spring. Blue made the girls clothes matching every one of the girls color scheme, Bikini's, short shorts, sweaters, you name it, the girls were happy indeed. hard to believe all this was done in one night. As Andr, Sara, and Lilith watched the three guys work they noticed how hard working they were all for them. "Aren't they sweet" Andr said. "Yeah, and quite cute" Sara said. "Yeah, Cupa wouldn't know though" Lilith said chuckling. "Oh shut it with all that crap" Cupa said angrily. A Brief moment has past. "Um fellas? when should we tell them that we are actually mobs, you know monsters as they say" Andr said while seeing how Blue was working with Archer and Zac. "Ugh this is a heavy burden to carry" Lilith said "Maybe we shouldn't tell them" Sara interrupted "No, we should tell them but not now"

"Ok"

"Sounds good

"You guys can do it, just tell them I'm a Creeper"

...

**Archer's POV**

After a couple of hours we finally finished the house, we included all the basic needs, a Kitchen, 2 bathrooms, Washer and dryer, four bedrooms, all included with furniture. It was a good detailed house on the out side and inside. The house is made with a cobble stone frame with wooden walls, It also has windows filled with glass pains with some flower pots filled with flowers of different kinds, we also made a garden with roses, a small tree, and even a pool. It was kinda funny how their house was a lot more detailed with more stuff than ours. I wanted to make Sara and her friends comfortable in their home also I wanted to make Sara impressed with what Me and my friends built, and I guess Blue and Zac had the same idea but with their own individual crushes. In the middle feeling good about myself, I heard Sara behind me. "Hey Archer" I heard her say. I turned around and I saw her, still wearing those clothes that she wore before, very revealing I must say, It look like her top could just reveal her breasts any second! Sara then ran up to he gave me the warmest hug that I have ever felt. She gave me a quick smooch on the cheek. I was baffled, in shock, I didn't know how to react I was just filled up with joy. "Thanks" She said after with a low but sweet delicate voice, shy like. I try to say something but I could only utter some words. She found it funny and started laughing the best thing I could do was just laugh with her. I looked at Blue and Zac, They received the same thank you gift, aren't we lucky.

It was early morning. The air was cool, the breeze calm. I was just camping out on top one of the small mountains nearby my house. The view was magical, seeing how the sun rose up slowly out of the edge of the land, past the trees, slowly lighting up the overworld. I could see all of our houses from up here. It was peaceful, early birds chirping, and the wind gusting. I closed my eyes and laid down onto the soft green grass. The sounds of nature always calms me down...A noise suddenly exploded through the world. It made me get up quickly and look around me, Nothing. I focused my attention in the sky, the sight gave me the haunted chills. It a streak of flame flowing from a big circular wave that was expanding and dispersing, that must have been the explosion. Some thing crashed through the Earth's atmosphere. I predicted its crashing sight and I started to run towards it. I heard another big explosion toward the direction it was going. It landed...

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait guys, but here is the next chapter, (Finally!). The introductory chapters of the main characters are done, though there will be more characters coming in to the series. Thanks for staying in! Tell your friends! -Porkchops456 **


	5. Chapter 5: Awakening and Weird Food

**Blue's POV**

It was a calm morning until that damn explosion woke me up. What the fuck was that? I ran out the door and I looked around, the birds flee from their trees looking at them led me to look at the sky. The sky was blue but with the red flame streak of hell cracked the skies perfect look. I ran to check on everyone else. First I ran to the girl's house since it was closest to my house. All four of them were outside looking at the sky. "Hey guys you alright?" I asked between breathing heavily

"Yeah were ok but what the shit is that?" Cupa replied

"I'm not so sure could be a meteor, I'm going to check on the others you guys sit tight" I then darted for Zac's house. I ran past the trees and the wild animals running in the other direction. The running animals made me tense up. So I took out my sword, not knowing to expect. I tried to tell myself that I was over thinking it and it might just be a regular meteor but for some reason I was worried, nothing dropped out of the sky that big.

I was only about ¾ away from Zac's house when I immediately stopped and saw him in the distance through the forest, he noticed me too. We ran towards each other quickly, it seems he could run well and his stamina has gone normal. When we both reached each other we both looked up at the sky, the fame was fading but was still visible. I looked back at him "You good?" I asked

"Yeah I feel much better, must be the potion of regeneration" He replied "I went to Archer's house but he wasn't there. How is Lilith and the others?" "Don't worry they are doing fine I told then to just stay at the house. Though we should go after Archer he probably went towards the crash site. You know how he is"

"Yeah let's go" We rushed to the site, following the ember line in the sky. I noticed smoke ahead and pointed out to Zac. We finally reached the scorched site of the crashed object; the green grass has turned into burnt crispy blades of what used to be life. I heard someone calling our names in a whisper. It was Archer hiding behind a bunch of two block tall grass. We sprinted silently and carefully over to where Archer was hiding.

"Why are you hiding? What's going on Arty?" Zac whispered.

"Look" Archer sifted his head in the direction of the small crater. There was a man; he was armored in some sort of material. It had dark black spikes on it and the armor was black on the outside but the crevasses and jags was illuminating red. But he didn't have a helmet, he had dark black hair and his skin was tan with tattoos on his neck that looked like it stretched down to his body. He was standing about as couple of feet away from the hole. "Looks like I win this round, shame, I thought you was as good as they say you are. Well see you later, weakling" the mysterious man said in a low growl voice. He vanished leaving a poof of black smoke, he disappeared!

"Good thing he's gone, I don't think we would even damage him" Zac uttered out. It was true the man also had a long sword that was had jags and looked razor sharp. "Yeah and that sword looks like it can cut through my iron armor like nothing" I said. "Well hopefully he doesn't come back, he doesn't seem too friendly, lets go take a look at what's inside that crater, the coast is clear" Archer then stood up and so did we. We walked slowly to the hole checking our surroundings. When we reached the the hole we were all shocked at what we found, "I-Its a guy!" Zac said in surprise. He was wearing Angelic like clothes it was burnt yet his baggy, wavy pants and his shirt and jacket was smooth silky looking. It was mostly white but it had green straight lines going horizontal and vertical, It looked futuristic, out of this world. His hair is dark black and short and spiked up in the front. He was badly wounded, bruises, cuts, and worst of all a stab wound in his arm. "Is he dead?" Archer asked after a few moments. I went down in the small hole and examined his body, he even looked more worse up close . I placed my hand on the side of his neck. I felt a beat! It was faint but he is still alive. "This guy is still alive!" I yelled. Zac and Archer came down and helped me carry him out of the hole. Surprisingly all four of the girls was there. "We need to get this guy back to my lab"

"It looks like he's the same age as us but what if he is hostile and tries to kill us" Zac asked. "I don't know but I think he will be alright, I mean look at him he looks angelic and shit. Come on lets go."

The girls noticed us and walked towards us. "Oh my who's the hot guy!" Cupa asked. "We don't know, he's the one that crash through the Earth's atmosphere" Zac replied. It was about a 10 minute walk back to my house. Cupa, Lilith, Andr, and Sara decided to go back to their house. We arrived at my house and we carefully maneuvered through the furniture and down the stairs. The gently laid him down on one of the tables. "You think you can fix him like how you fixed me?" Zac asked. "We will see" I said. I sounded unsure.

**Zac's POV**

It has been about a half an hour seeing Blue scramble around the lab trying to fix this guy. What's his deal? And that guy in Black armor, he doesn't seem to friendly, or even human. "Blue, you think we are getting in to something that's way over our heads?" I asked. "I'm clueless right now Zac, but maybe if we fix this guy up he can tell us" Blue replied while looking through some drawers and cabinets. I looked over to Archer when he suddenly moved over to the corner all and leaned against it. "It seamed those two were fighting" he then said. "Perhaps we should have left him maybe"

"You know how I am Archer" Blue said

"Yeah I know, always looking to help people" Archer said annoyed. "Well sometimes" he then said with a smile.

Blue was injecting shots and putting on some cream of some sort and doing other stuff that me and Archer have no idea what he was doing. After a moment he stopped and leaned back on a counter and took off his white gloves that had some blood on them. He pinched above his nose, he looked frustrated. I was about to say something but I got distracted by an illuminating glow leaking out of one of lab's drawers. He noticed it too and Archer did as well. "Blue, what is that?" Blue ignored me and walked to the drawer and pulled out an apple, but it was golden and shining. The strange apple was also surroundede by some purple aurora. It took me a second but I recognize the item. "Hey isn't that the weird apple thing that we found?" I asked Blue. Blue continued looking at the apple then he finally spoke. "Yes, remember? We found it at that weird ruined castle." Archer got up and moved next to Blue. "Yeah, that castle must have been from the heavens or something cause it was beautiful and it didn't look like those other ruined buildings that we have seen before" Archer said. He was talking about these tall buildings that were broken and ruined that we found a while back. Some were skyscrapers and some were low. And the ground around them have cracked pavement and roads made out of this black hard rock, but it wasn't obsidian. Could have been an ancient civilization or something. "Weird, I don't remember this think glowing before" Blue said. he started walking around doing things but when he walked close to the injured guy on the table the glow intensified. We all noticed turning our heads to the apple.

Blue walked up to the bed and the apple was glowing really bright, brighter than glowstone. Blue looked at the apple then at the man then back to apple. He took a small pair of unused surgery scissors and cut an extremely small piece. He held the small piece with some small grabbers and then dropped it into the guys mouth. The gloom of the piece still glowed through the mouth then it faded until it was no longer visible. After a few seconds the same bright light lit up inside of his body then it just shut off. Blue stepped to the body moved some of the clothing. Blue gasped and starred. "what is it?" Archer asked in response. "His wounds are healed!" Blue said with exclamation. I got up and joined them and saw that it was true. His skin color changed from really pale to light tan. We were shocked the golden apple heals! His body started to make little movements. Blue started doing check ups like checking his pulse and body temperature. "His vitals are normal, he seems to be healed up" Blue said returning his focus to us. We all looked at each other and then looked back down. His eye lids began twitching and finally it pealed back revealed his bright light blue eyes.

**Pixel's POV**

I peeled open my eyes to see a very bright room, with light sources, well made out of pure light. I got up from the soft fluffy white bed. When I set my two feet on the ground I jumped back on to the bed because I saw that the ground was just white clouds. "What the" I whispered to myself. I carefully set my feel on the clouds again. Weird, it felt like a marble floor. A white outline of a man randomly appeared and started walking to me. As he walled I saw his body slowly appeared and I finally see his whole body and clothes. He was a big man wearing a black suit with a black round hat with a belt on it. "Well what are you doing up here boy?" he spoke. "U-Um I dont know sir, uh what is going on?" I asked. He put his hand on my shoulder and spoke again "Heh I know this all seems confusing and dont know what is going on but don't worry, you will understand everything soon my son" He spoke god like. "Wait where am-"

"Oh come now, your new story awaits, Pixel" _Huh? He knows my name, wait, how do I know that that is my name?_ " Besides I have a feeling we will meet again soon. With his other hand he snapped his fingers and the cloud floor that I was standing on had vanished yet I was still standing. I could see a world with green grass, beautiful trees, and nature. But also a house with four guys inside, three of them were looking at one guy on a be- thats me! The man took his hand off my shoulder. As soon as he did that I fell through the hole. I was falling through the sky. I can see the green grassy ground getting closer but I noticed my path was aimed toward the house. The air whistled through my ear and I felt like I was going to scream but I didn't, I felt comfortable. But as the roof of the house came really close I closed my eyes to expect me crashing through. I was closing my eyes tightly trying to ignore everything. Then the mans voice spoke to me in my mind. "You're not in a dream...time to wake up". I opened my eyes to see myself in a bed and saw the three men that was in the house that I saw, looking at me.


	6. Chapter 6: Memory Loss

**Blue's POV**

I grabbed a four mugs and poured hot cocoa in all of them. I walked over to Zac, and Archer. They were talking to our guest. I passed out all the beverages and sat down on a chair near them. "His name is Pixel" Archer told me when I sat down. "Pixel huh, what brings you here?" Pixel looked down at the floor then finally looked up making eye contact. "That's just it" he said "I don't know". "Sounds like a case of amnesia." Archer said

"Ugh don't even remind me of that game" Zac blurred out

"Uh…wha-?"

"Ahem, so you don't remember crashing down into the Earth?" I asked. "Whoa that happened? Must've looked pretty awesome" he said. "It did actually, fucking awesome" Zac muttered. Fascinating, this Pixel character is quite the unique one. He seems human like us but somewhat more. I must take note of this. Pixel then took a long slurp of his cocoa. "Mmmm… whatever this is, its delicious!"

"What never had hot cocoa before?" Zac said drinking the rest of his. "No I haven't, or at least I don't remember tasting this." Pixel replied. Once everyone was finished I grabbed all the empty cups and placed them in the sink. My mind was all mushed up of ideas and thoughts, I must find out his origin, where he came, what he is. But in the meantime ill just treat him the way how I treat new friends, kindness :P

**Archer's POV**

I knew that Blue was already on the case of trying to figure out where Pixel came from and what he is, but that doesn't mean that I get to as well. I don't trust Pixel 100% yet. I would have to observe him, carefully. Right in the middle of my thoughts Zac nudged me and said "Um, where did Pixel go?". I jumped up and looked around, he was gone. I shouted at Blue across the room "Blue! Pixel is gone!" Blue ran out of the kitchen "What? Let's go find him!" We all rushed out the door and I noticed his foot prints in the ground. He didn't go that far, we could still catch him. I ran in the direction of the footprints and Zac and Blue followed right along. Luckily the footprints lead to a plains biome and as we walked over the hill we could see Pixel walking slowly across the vast plains. "Yo! Pixel! Wait Up!" Zac yelled running towards him while we tagged along side of him.

Pixel turned and saw us running towards him, he just stood there looking at us. When we caught up Blue blurred out "Why did you leave?" followed by Zac "Yeah, what happened? Did we scare you off or something?" Pixel slowly looked away and looked to the sun set on the horizon. After a couple of seconds he finally managed to say something. "Its just that I felt Ive caused you guys to much trouble for today, you know budging in, interrupting your guys lives and such" The three of us looked at each other and looked back at Pixel. "Dude, you didn't ruin our lives, you actually made it more exciting I mean like now we have an actual objective, to find out who you are and what you are, right guys?" Zac said. " I concur, I would like to learn more about you Pixel and maybe analyze you perhaps…Maybe?" Blue said. I finally agreed but I had to keep an eye on this guy. "I guess you can stay for a bit" I said. I had one of those weird bad feelings, and I dont take that lightly.

"Come on its sun down, we should get back before the monsters of the night wakes up" Blue said walking back. We all back tracked the way we came. "Monsters of the night?" Pixel asked as we walked. "Oh yeah, when its night these monsters come out and they want to kill us, so yeah" Zac explained. "Well Im not to excited to meet them" Pixel replied. "Of im sure you'll encounter them soon, they also live in caves too." I said trying to 'comfort' him. "Well I would also would know who and what I am as well, it seems I am as clueless as you guys" Pixel said. "Yeah, but I noticed something strange about you Pixel, I mean you crashing through like a meteor is already strange enough. Like just look at your clothes, I haven't seen anything like it, its like your an angel of something." Blue said. Pixel then looked at himself and touched his clothes and felt the fabric. Zac then too felt it "Hmm... oh yeah that feels good, just mind the burnt marks, the teared holes, and the blood splatters."

"Oh yeah I meant to tell you, you were in a fight with some guy and it seems like you almost died from it." Pixel looked up with a confusion "A fight?" He asked. "Yes, when you crashed down there was this guy that followed you and it seams like he was the one to have caused you to crash into this world" I said. "Then I must get prepared" Pixel said. "prepared for what?" "Any other dangers that come this way, I dont want them or it harming my new friends" Pixel said confidently. "Well we have a forge where you can create tools and weapons, a farm for food, and we even have our own individual houses." Blue said. "Oh speaking of houses, tomorrow you should go meet the others I can take you myself" Zac said.

_**Meanwhile back at the Girl's House**_

**Cupa's POV**

Bleehhh. This sucks. Andr and Lilith are all like "Oh he's so cute" and "His eyes are soooo beautiful". Damn it really gets annoying when you hear it like 60 times every hour. I walked back an forth throughout the house going upstairs and downstairs. My only company is Sara, at least she is not acting all love struck and stupid. Though she is constantly worrying about out little secret how we are human/Monster of the night hybrids n' such. Were all worried about it but it seams that Sara is the most , I will mostly let Sara and the others handle it. Since they have their perfect boyfriends and all. Though there is one thing that has been one my mind. That guy that crashed here, hehe I wonder if hot looking guys always crash here, I ain't even mad. But in the mean time ill just walk up to Sara and see what she's doing in her room, cause usually that's where she is. Better to talk to someone than to stay in living room and listen to my annoying sisters.

**Sara's POV**

I walked back a few paces holding my bow tightly in my hand. I could feel the wood of the bow, its old. Thats why Im testing it. I quickly turned around and draw the sting back with my arrow loaded, and released. I heard the sound of the arrow fly in a swift and precisely hit the small red dot at the center of my target that I made out of hay. I walked to retrieve the arrow but something made me stop. There was a hole that was where there was the center red dot was. I looked through and I can see the arrow, it went right stuck in to the wooden support beam in the back that was attached for the target. Due to the piercing of the wooden beam the target collapsed. I walked away from the target and leaned on the tree, I stick a straw of hey in to my mouth. I crossed my arms in frustration. My mind, my thoughts, my feelings, its like one thing is saying something and the other is completely opposing it.

"Dang something must have ticked you off or..." Cupa said walking out of the front door."I thought you were in your room, but I saw you outside" I could tell she saw the whole thing. "Oh hey Coup (nickname) yeah I decided to just get a bit of fresh air. I guess iv'e been messed up a bit lately". I got off the tree and walked toward her. She was busy playing with the broken target. "Why you out here at night, you know the mobs scare the shit out of you" I said. I took the straw off and flicked it aside. "Yeah well I saw you outside and just wanted to talk you know" She replied. "And well, I don't know. I guess recently I have been feeling weird." She walked off and sat down on the grass. I walked over and stood near her. "Dont worry, i'll be fine its just a new life. I dont know how long this one would be but its what we have now. I know we have been moving, changing the circumstances and stuff but we will be together. Besides." I knelt down to her. " We got new friends. And I think Andr and Lilith have grown quite a fondness for two of those individuals"

"Yeah well, you too" Cupa said. I can tell this was all because of jealousy. "Yeah I know, I do like Archer a bit but still there is that one dude that fell from the sky, maybe you can 'talk' to him" I said to Cupa giving her a wink. She lit up like a firework. "Sweet! Lets go to bed already!" Cupa ran back inside the house and I could hear her running up the stairs. I sighed and proceeded to the door when I heard the familiar growl of an undead. I quickly draw my bow and fired off my last arrow. The arrow shot right through its head causing him to be decapitated. The release of the shot caused my bow to break hearing the string snap and the wooden particles flow past my face.

"Hmmph I walked away back to the door. I could hear the dying sound of the zombie as it finally and slowly decays. I couldn't help but to smirk. Looks like I need a new bow.

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 6! Looks like a new character has entered our little story here. We will see how this turn out. Like n' stuff for new chapters and to help support the story! And by all means, Tell your friends!(Please :D) -Porkchops456**


	7. Chapter 7: Hi my name is

**Archer's POV**

The usual sounds woke me up this morning. The birds singing its morning songs and leaves rustling by the clam wind. I grabbed my bow, took some arrows, and headed out the door while chewing on some toast. I decided to take a walk around the known areas that me and the others have explored. Maybe I'll get lucky and find some game along the way.

My life was simple but sometimes I wish there was some sort of adventure. The most exciting thing that has ever happened was Pixel coming here. But still yet that doesn't mean that I can't do my usual things. When I was walking through the forest I heard Zac and Pixel talking. "So we found them all alone. They are so sweet and beautiful though. Especially this one named Lilith, damn dude I think I'm in love or something. I think I'm going to make a move on her you know." I heard Zac said. Meh, walk around and do the usual stuff I do, or have some company and see Sara again. I think I know which one I'm going to do. "Hey guys! Wait Up!" I yelled.

**Zac's POV**

I heard Arty in the back. I turned around to see him running with his bow. "Hey Archer, what got lost in the woods?" I said sarcastically "Ha…Ha…Ha" He said finally reaching us. "These females that you speak of, they seem delightful!" Pixel said looking at both of us. "Oh they are, my eyes are set upon Sara, *cough, cough* not that I like her or anything. I just think that she is a pretty good marksman with a bow." Archer said.

"Yeah, Riiiiiight" I replied. "You know, Cupa doesn't have anyone to spend some quality time with, if you know what I mean". I nudged Pixel and gave him a wink. "So Cupa is the one that wears green, you said?" Pixel asked. "Yes, a green jacket, she not so bad looking too". We continued our walk to the house, and Archer was shooting his arrows at nearby animals. "Oh dang! I must say, nice shot!" Pixel commented on Archer's kill. "Compliments aren't going to feed these mouths" Archer said in seems to be frustration.

Pixel staggered back due to the comment. "Oh sorry to-" I stopped him before he could make things worse. I understood Archer's personality. He doesn't work well with newly met people. On the other hand I do. "Don't bother Archer when he is in his hunting mood, He can be a real sour candy at times but once you get to know him better he'll warm up to ya" I whispered to Pixel. We continued walking. It was kinda awkward but at least we made it. I knocked on the front door. "Helloooo! It's me Zac! I brought Archer and our new guy here!" Andr, Sara, and Lilith was by the door. Andr opened the door with Sara and Lilith right behind them. "Hey guys! Welcome back." Andr said. "Sup Andr, Lilith. Hey Sara" Archer said, I can tell he gave off a wink cause he usually does that stuff.

"Ah, right before I we move on I'd like to introduce our new guest!" I said. Archer moved aside to show Pixels back, he was probably looking at the trees. "This fellows name is Pixel" Pixel turned around and gave a subtle greeting. "Hey" his voice was calm. The sun light had a perfect angle. And gust of wind came at the right time, making his hair flow, and his clothes drag with the wind. Hell, best first impression ive seen, and it also looks like he didn't do it on purpose. Notch must've timed everything right.

_Notch:I kinda did lol._

I faced back to the gals and I saw their face expressions. If I had to describe it, jaw dropping. I couldn't help myself to just smile and chuckle. Their noses must have been fillin' up with blood I thought to myself laughing on the inside. I do admit, Pixel seems like he should be a model or in a fashion show or something. "whooaa..." I heard Andr said quietly. "Oh my..." Lilith said with little stutters. And Sara was wide eyed with amazement. I didnt really care that Lilith amazed on how 'cute' Pixel looked cause I mean if I had to say anything about the other girls, she would get mad at me. She already slapped me once for commenting on Sara's attire *whistles in head*. "Ahem shall we come in?" Archer asked breaking the girls gaze at Pixel. "Oh right! Come on in." Lilith said still looking at Pixel.

"Ah geez did I say something to get them interlock a gaze-full stare?" Pixel asked me. "Haha, nah they just think your hot is all, they did that to us when we first met them" I said giving a playful slap on the back.

**Pixel's POV**

As I sat down, all the three females sat right next to me on the couch. Hmm...they seem friendly. I wasent sure if they think I was hot or something, maybe it was just Zac trolling me. "Sooooo, where you from?" asked one of them.

"What do you like to do for fun?" asked another.

It was just constant questions asking back to back. Most of them or I should say all of them I didnt know how to answer cause I didnt know what to say. Mine as well tell them my story, a short version. "well you see, I lost a big chunk of my memory when I fell. I dont know many things, and the worst part...I dont even know myself" I said with a sad tone.

"AWWwww..." they all simultaneously said. Andr and Lilith hugged both of my arms one on the other. "Well, thats tragic. Hey Archer, Zac! can you fetch us some drinks, I have a feeling it would be a long talking session" Sara said as she got up and sat in the second couch in front of me. Archer grumbled and grabbed a bunch of cups. "Hehe sure thing!" Zac said while he opened up the refrigerator and grabbing a jug of orange juice. "Heh such a jolly guy that Zac" I said. "Eh he could be annoying like Cupa" Andr said looking at the kitchen where Zac and Archer was. "Hey! he's just being friendly!" Lilith shouted, countering Andr. Soon after a little fight broke out between Lilith and Andr. "Whoa! hey, hey! Calm down! this argument is pointless!" Sara said holding off Lilith and Sara. It calmed down when Zac yelled out "Get you Orange juices here! Nice and cold!" We all received ont juices and started to talk among ourselves. In the middle of out conversations the one named Cupa walked down from upstairs. "Morning Cupa!" everyone said. She looked amazing, her bright titian hair flowed. And what she was wearing made me like her even more. She was wearing a jacket with her hoodie off. Her short shorts, looked like pajamas but I did not care. And her cute little green socks.

She was rubbing her eyes "Morning everyone" she said in a mellow voice. Then when she stopped rubbing, her eye lids retracted showing her amber colored eyes. It was not long until she looked at me. Her eyes widened and looked directly at me. She started to blush and looked down at herself. "Hey there" I said friendly. She looked back up to be, "I...u-um" she managed to say and ran back up stairs. Ah shit. "Oh u-um. Aw man was it something I said?" I asked out loud. Sare, Andr, and Lilith were laughing. "Hehe no it wasn't you Pixel, its just that she wanted to see you and she wanted to do it wearing her best clothes." Sara said. "Yeah, and I guess she was not expecting you to see her in her sleep ware" Andr said.

"Oh Zac and Archer. I was meaning to ask you, where is Blue?" Andr asked. "He's probably in his laboratory doing some science, or chemistry, or alchm- oh I dont know" Archer replied. We continued talking about other stuff. Like "did it hurt when you fell from heaven Pixel? Cause judging from that big explosion it looked like it did!" Lilith said which made us all laugh. Soon after Cupa came down again. She looked different, she must have freshened up. She still had her green jacket on, and some REALLY short shorts. She walked across the room in front of everyone.. She came by me and scooched Lilith over. She sat down, crossed her legs, and let her arm hang over the back of the couch. "Hi there!" She said Happily. Dammit, I can tell I was blushing."Hello" I managed to say.

I saw Lilith got up and sat on Zac's lap. She nudged Zac and whispered something in his ear. She was smiling and Zac smiled too giving a thumbs up. Oh great what were they saying. I looked over Archer gave me a wink and Sara used hand motions as if she were trying to say "Go on talk to her!" I tried to say something but then Andr cut me off. "Haha I thought you said you would wear that slutty look you always had, hahaha" Andr said then laughing really hard. It was a good thing she cut me off because I probably would have said something completely stupid. "Hey! Its just a small change. You know just to kept our guest here a bit more-" She leaned in close to my ear "Comfortable" she whispered. She leaned back and gave me a wink and a smile. Oh dear lord, is it getting hot in here? I thought to myself. Mind as well play along. "Well, I do feel a bunch more eased" I said with a smirk. She giggled and snatched someone's Orange juice and started to drink it not losing eye contact. "Hey thats my...ah forget it" Lilith said.

**Blue's POV**

"Yes...yes ok...alright...ok thanks...till next time" *Click* I got off the phone with one of my scientists buddies that lived a few miles away from us. He's not a member of the federation but he does have some secret contacts to those bastards, Dr. Mota is his name. He specializes in race identification and discovering new types of species. I cant remember the last time we worked with each other on joint experiment or expedition. It was good talking to him again. I had a private wireless connection line with him. It was only a two way line from him to me and vise versa. I sat down to collect my thoughts. Hopefully he can identify Pixel's race and other things to shine some light on this little mystery. I knew Pixel is Human but just to make sure, I want to know if he is anything more. Cause it seems that there is more to him that meets the eye.

Luckily Pixel has already agreed to do anything that is necessary to find out what, and who he is. Hopefully knowing his race can be a good start. Then again he could just be another human like the rest of us. Well part of some of us at least. I walked over to an old picture frame and looked at it for a moment. I tookit off the hook and wiped off the dust. Ive kept this picture hidden in my office for a reason, though Zac and Archer already know my secret. The picture showed a healthy human baby and one enderman holding it while also with other endermen around. I looked at the little note on the side. Heh love you to mom.

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter and it seems everyone is starting to like this Pixel guy. On the next chapter the whole crew goes on a little adventure to figure out more about Pixel, who knows maybe some other peoples secret would be revealed. Thanks for all the views! -Porkchops456**


	8. Chapter 8: The Hybrids

**Blue's POV**

"You guys doing alright?" I yelled to the back. "We are fine!" I heard one of the girls say. I heard Zac running towards me. When he finally caught up he said "Of course they are fine, they have Pixel to give them company! And that's a big load of my back Lilith has been always on my case". I chuckled and took a big step over a rock. I turned around and I could see the big mountains in the far back. I turned to the west. It's a large plains forest and more further is the desert. I remember in my early years I used to roam all sorts of bioames, learning new skills and how to survive and such.

Zac, Archer, and I sometimes go. I would collect samples of plants, Archer would hunt, and Zac would build makeshift houses for us to camp in for the night. "We are getting close! Not to long now!" I yelled. "Don't have to keep yelling we are already caught up to you." I heard Cupa said. This has been our second and last day traveling. We have been talking and playing little games along the way.

"Hey we made it!" I said with exhaustion. I walked over to the iron door and everyone else followed. I knocked on the door several times in a pattern that me and Dr. Mota made up in like a few seconds. I heard the gears of locks crank, latches activated, and clicks of other mechanisms. The door swung open revealing my old friend. He was wearing his usual attire, white lab coat, with his yellow gloves with his black boots. Dr. Mota is an old man, his hiar is white and going partially bald I noticed. "Ah isn't it my former and greatest student! Hello Mr. Blue! How are you?" Dr. Mota said shaking my hand. "Hello again Dr. Mota and lately my research has been going great as well as my life" I said happily. "Doctor, you remember my friends Zac and Archer" I said stepping aside to show him. "Ah yes! Hello boys, glad to see you" Doctor said while walking towards them shaking his their hands. "Greetings Doctor", "Whats Up, Doc" They both greeted.

"And who are these lovely people?" Doc asked. I pointed at each one when I said their names. "Thats Andr, Lilith, Sara, and Cupa"

"Pleasure to meet thee" Dr. Mota then welcomed us in but when Pixel walked through the door..."Ah you must be the one Blue said to check up on" Pixel held out his hand for a hand shake "It would seem so Doctor, My name is Pixel as you may know" Dr. Mota shook his hand slowly. he squinted his eyes and gave a long look at Pixels pupils. Everyone sat on the couches and took out the food out of the bags and started to eat cooked chicken, Steak, and Porkchops with rice and soda. Also some shots of beer. I sat on a chair and watched Dr. Mota and Pixel. Cupa was touching the machines and Dr. Mota was constantly telling her to stop. Dr. Mota then stopped me for a quick second and handed me this dark grey handle thing. "Nano Sabre, late Christmas present" he said and walked away. Heh, new weapon. Wonderful.

Dr. Mota got a DNA sample and turned on big metal box looking machine. Its mechanical whir and electronic humming started up. Since he was an old man living in the middle of nowhere I can see why he did not have the newer model machines. The big box is a capillary sequencer, but now he those are much smaller. He placed in the DNA sample and the machine started to work its 'magic'. It started chain-terminating dideoxenucleotides and turned it into vitro DNA replications. I could hear Dr. Mota whisper to himself "Ok now thats done now I gotta..." Everyone was watching him do all these things. I would explain the others what her is doing in full detail but it would take me hours and I would have to put it in why where they would understand.

After a brief half hour, Doc was finally done. One of the machines started to print out the codes. As the paper kept on coming out of the socket, kept on analyzing and murmuring to himself. 'Okay...Alright... Oka-" He stopped talking. It looked like he was shocked, surprised even. If he is surprised, which is not on occasion, It should be a big deal. "It cant be..." He said to himself. "Dr. Mota, are you alright?" I asked walking towards him. My question made the others come out of the other room. Dr. Mota rushed to his numerous piles of books and papers scattered across a certain section of the floor. He searched furiously until when he finally reached what he was looking for. He grabbed a medium sized book that was all the way at the bottom with many other old books on top of it. He lifted it up with a grunt of effort and walked over to one of his lab tables and placed it down. He carefully opened the book and skimmed through, flipping the frail pages. He finally reached one page "Aha!" He yelled out as he suddenly ripped the page straight out of the book. I was shocked at what he did. "Doc! What are yo-".

"Shh!" He said cutting me off. He walked over to the printed out code with the ripped old page in hand. I went over to the old book and red the title on the spine. "Holy Legends: Fake or Reality" I read to myself. What on Earth does he need this for? Dr. Mota was looking at the code then back at the page, back and forth, back and forth again. "Amazing! The tale is true!" He yelled out. "Tale? What are you talking about Doc?" Zac said running up to us along with the others as also Pixel. The doctor then walked over to Pixel and put on hand on on of Pixel's shoulders and looked back at us. "He's Aetherian"

_45 Minutes later_

"So I have what again?" Pixel asked. Doc was still reading more in the two books he pulled out of his pile. "So far it says you have a higher average amount of physical strength, as well as elemental strength. You can also wield a certain type of power that only Aetherians can use. Its called Luminescence energy or Lumine for short, this power can make you fly and do all sorts of abilities." Doc replied. "I still cant wrap my mind around this." Archer said. "Yeah I only thought Aetherians were just another fairy tale " Sara said. I too was astonished by this. As a man of science I did not believe myths, legends, and fairy tales but seeing this makes me want to go back to my library and read those types of books. "Hold on didn't it say he is also part human?" I asked the doctor. "According to these results yes. Which brings me to this this next subject. If he is part Aetherian and part Human. If my mythology is correct he is the last Aetherian human hybrid alive." I cant believe it, Pixel is the last of his kind.

**Pixel's POV**

I sat down and placed my head upon my two palms. "You ok?" Zac asked. "Oh, y-yeah Im fine. Its just alot to take in" I got up and went back to the docter. "Is there anything about me that I dont know". I asked Dr. Mota. "umm...ah yes. Aether human hybrids have strong elemental powers to, in fact they can use all types of elements. Though they chose not to because they swore to an oath to not use it so they wont effect the world(s) environment. They are slightly greater than most types of hybrids. Huh and I thought Blue was the greatest type of hybrid..."

"What?" I asked being in shock. Blue crossed his arms and frowned at Dr. Mota. "What? Didn't you tell them that the three of you are hybrids?" Doc said looking at Zac and Archer. "Wait your race is hybrid?" Lilith said. Blue sighed, "Yes, We were going to tell you guys soon but due to other races being racist to hybrids and even hunt them down and bring them in to be executed: we didn't know if you guys would like or even trust us anymore." The guys looked sad and depressed as they look down to the floor in shame and the girls we shocked and looking at each other. Then all of a sudden they started smiling. "Why didn't you guys tell us sooner?!" Sara said chuckling. "I-I dont- wha-why are you laughing and smiling?" Zac asked. "Because, were hybrids too!" Andr said with excitement. Well this is a change in events.

"Oh my Notch im so relieved!" Sara said. "Wow! Small world isn't it?" Blue said. Soon after everyone started to talk among themselves again. Saying like "So thats why you always moving places" and 'Thats why you living in the middle of no where". Me and Doc just discussed more about the real matter at hand. We talked about the Aetherians and their cities high and far into the galaxy. We dug into the history of them about their greatest triumphs, machines that has immense power that could alter reality that can even cheat death.

Few moments later everyone met in the living room and relaxed. "Does Aether hybrids the only tybe of hybrid that has special powers?" I asked. I leaned on a wall and sipped on some water. "No, all hybrid types have unique powers. Allow me to explain..." Doc thrn walked over to his desk and opened up a drawer, taking out a piece of paper with lists of abilities and races. Everyone gathered around and listened to his lecture.

**Ender-Human Hybrids**" Lets start with the Ender-human hybrid shall we? The males have the ability to have excessive memory storage and able to take in information with ease which enables them to be very intelligent. Also they are immune to water damage. Females give off those purple particles that normal enderman makes and teleportation but only to places they have been before They can also teleport individuals with them too if they are holding his or her hand, but only a few. Care to show an example dear?" Andr then gave off a releasing sigh and all of a sudden purple particles started to appear near and orbit around her. Shortly after she vanished leaving just her particles that soon disappeared. She reappeared right behind Dr. Mota and tapped him on the shoulder. "Ah! Marvelous!" Doc said

**Arthropod**** Hybrids**"Now for Arthropod Hybrids, Males have a higher average speed and acceleration for physical movements. Females have the ability to stick to solid surfaces like a spider. Lilith, these walls should suffice." Lilith then started walking to a wall and when she got close to it she placed one foot on the face of the wall and soon the other foot. She continued walking on the white wall all the way to the sealing. She stood there and looked around. Everyone awed in amazement. She did a half flip off the roof and ended up back on the floor in the middle on the group. "Impressive" Doc complimented.

**Bone and Creeper** **Hybrids **"Bone Hybrids or also known as skelehumans, are quite unique too. Males and females are both skilled in stealth when they are first born. Both genders are extremely flexible and are also double jointed. As for the Creeper hybrids, they are quite rare. Their traits are sociable, friendly (most of the time), but if they reach the point of being incredibly angered they will trigger and explosion that at times cannot be controlled. Though the explosion wont cause any harm to the creeper hybrid, only would obliterate any clothing on him or her and any material that is not blast resistant. I dont think we need an example of that."

**Aetherian Hybrids **"Lets review this hybrid. This type of hybrid are even faster than Arthropod hybrids, have a higher amount of physical strength which can be controlled, can fly, and have the ability to use Luminescence energy powers. With Lumine powers to can shoot energy blasts out of your hands of any swift motion. You can also generate more inside your body causing yourself to glow but to also have more power in your energy. Why dont we go outside and test it out." Doc said.

Damn, I dont know that I could do any of those things. But more importantly I don't know how. "Wait, Doctor. Like I told you over the communicator, Pixel forgot almost everything when he crashed here" Blue said. 'Oh...right, Dont worry! I have instructions here on this sheet lets try to unlock those abilities shall we?" We all walked out the door and took a stroll over to a large plain with a few trees. "Right now Pixel, concentrate on generating power in yourself like your trying to make your body tense and right when you feel that sort of energy try to channel it out towards your hands and release it. Aim towards the tree." I took a few paces forward until I was about fifteen meters away from the tree. I flowed what the doctor said. I took a deep in a deep breath and closed my eyes. After a few moments of trying I felt something. Something that felt familiar but different, like I never felt it in a long time. The feeling grew and grew first I could feel it in my chest area but it soon spread to my other body parts. I could here gasps and "oooh"s from every one. The feeling grew to the point where it was pulsing in me. I opened my eyes and I looked at myself. I was glowing! I was glowing a light blue color and my skin was very light. Then I remembered what said about channeling it through out my arms and out of my hands or fists. I extended my arm out and used my other arm and held the middle of my other arm. With an exhale I released some of the energy.

I could see and oval like shape of light blue fly forward at amazing speed and impacted the tree. And a mediocre blast emitted. After the blast faded away the whole tree was burnt, the leaves were gone. Soon the tree literally fell apart as it crackled and fell. My glow started to fade away, and that weird feeling suddenly dispersed. "Holy shit! That was awesome!" Zac yelled. "Damn man, that was sick." Lilith said. Everyone walked towards me but exhaustion came. My energy that I have left in my normal body felt it has been drained. I collapsed on the floor still having conscience. Everyone's walking turned int o running. "Pixel! Are you okay?" Blue asked. "Whew, yeah man im fine just felt that my body just been drained from its energy" I replied. I slowly got up and regained focus.

"Most impressive Pixel! Though I do suggest that you practice this power and learn how to master it. Who knows you might find more abilities that this energy can do" said." Right, Thanks Doc" I replied. "Ohoho! I should be thanking you to come to have the time to come here! This changes my thought about mythology and legends to a whole new meaning! Now lets go back to the lab." As we started to walk back everyone was doing their abilities now that they dont have to keep it a secret. Though i asked Andr why isn't she letting out purple particles. "Eh it feels weird and sometimes those damn things get into my eye and hurts like a bitch" Andr replied. Lilith and Zac was climbing on trees on the way. But Lilith could just simply walk on the main trunk all the way up to the top but for Zac he had to climb but due to his speed, it wasn't a problem to him. As we were getting close to the lab we all heard an unusual voice, a deep and husky one. Obviously it was a guy. "Hold it right there! Give us any jewelry, gold, or anything worth sellin'!". I heard Cupa whisper to everyone "Bandits" she said. "Hey! I said hand us valuables now!" the Bandit yelled "Or else you'll face the wrath of a Bandit Captain you worms!" He yelled again. He whistled and three other men can and stood by him. "Oh I think we aren't the ones getting a beating today" Blue said while talking out a splash potion and tossing it back and forth between his hands. "Down with a little rumble eh Pixel" Zac said coming and standing beside me, then Blue as well. "Andr take the others back to the lab we'll be fine. We have to take out the trash" Archer said taking out his bow and loading in an arrow then standing next to Zac. I heard Andr teleport away with the others.

Blue whipped out a grey object and pressed a button. Then a neon cobalt color shot out of the grey object then formed into a sword blade from the grey handle. He noticed us looking at him, "Nano Blade he said. Archer then clicked his flint and steel on his arrow which lit it up in a blaze. and stood ready. Zac unsheathed his two iron daggers and held both of them with the edge out. And finally I felt a pulse of Lumine in me which gave me that "higher average physical strength" with that I punched my palm in my hand creating a gust of wind the flowed from me in a wave, and then cracked my knuckles. "The Captains' mine" I said. The bandits took out their weapons of choice. It was a dagger against dagger, Sword against sword, range against range, and brute against me. "Lets do this"

**Author's Note:**** Yeah this Chapter is longer than the others, but its because I had to explain the race and those types and abilities and such. Also another thing, since there are mob talkers in this I want you to visualize everything like an anime not cubed. Thanks for reading. -Porkchops456**


	9. Chapter 9: Armed Conflict

**Blue's POV**

That doltish bandit has been slashing down his worn out looking curved sword for numerous times! Dammit, I have to keep parrying his attacks until the perfect window of opportunity. But I hope it comes soon because the constant blocking has diminished the majority of my Nano Sabers energy. The small panel on the hilt of the saber was blinking red and I could see the number. 12% battery left. I can probably block for a few more times until the energy runs out and the energized part of the blade would go out just leaving the plain sharpish metal long piece. Using that is not going to be efficient, it wont penetrate the bandits rudimentary leather armor.

"That energy sword is not going to hold out kid!" The bandit said with a chuckle, then gave a right slash. I quickly parried, causing a large spark within the contact of his blade and mine. The panel continued blinking; I noticed how much was left, 7%. The neon blue light began to give off a small flicker. The bandit chuckled, "Bwahaha, weak little boy. Your out of your league! I'm stronger and faster than you!"

I clicked the button causing the energy blade to turn off. I'm going to have to conserve the energy and then activate it again at the last moment. "Haha Give up already?" the Bandit laughed. "Easy kill I guess, heh" he gave a big horizontal slash. I quickly dodged the attack and grabbed his hand. In a swift eye blink I held the lower portion of his arm and kneed it causing it to snap like a twig. The Bandit screeched in pain. "How dare you!" he then gave another slash attack at me. In my eyes the attack was slow, making it easy to dodge low. Then I shoved the hilt right up at his chin. "You may be faster and stronger than me. But you are not smarter." I pressed the power button, thus activating the energy. The beam of blue light shoved right through his chin and straight through his head. His body quickly fell to the ground. I deactivated my sword and took a deep breath. I looked into the distance and I could see Archer pulling out his arrow out of one of the bandits head. But his clothes were ripped and he was bleeding a bit. Archer is obviously better bowman than a common bandit. Of course he won. He noticed me looking at him, he waved and I waved back.. "How's the other two?" Archer yelled. Ah crap.

**Zac's POV**

This bugger is playing with me. His mechanical boots gave him speed that is even faster than my own speed. He was literally doing circles around me. I tried to concentrate on him, but it just caused me to get a neck in a twist, not literally. That guy used many small daggers as his weapon. He was dashing around me, slashing me. I tried to dodge and block it but it was like fighting a blur. I saw the blur come fast at me. I raised my own dagger to try to counter. "Too slow!" the bandit yelled as he slashed my left arm. I was already bleeding a lot and that certainly did not help. I dropped my dagger and held my wound on my arm, it was the biggest one yet.

"Ha! Little weakling, your finished" he darted at me again at amazing speed. I had a perfect counter plan, I shoved my finger deep into my throat making me gag. I took out my hand quickly. I could feel a slimy liquid building up in my throat. I then spat some out onto my one dagger and spread it across the whole blade. Poison, I guess being an Arthropodic hybrid does have its benefits. I never really used this trait that I have cause I had no reason to. If I can get at least one slash on him, the poison would enter the wound causing him to collapse quickly. But with one dagger and his speed, I can only move slightly to reduce the chance of getting a fatal wound. I started running towards him and he started to glide towards me. Right when we are close right beside each other we both gave a swing. I moved a bit away from the swing but I can feel the pain by my thigh. as we reached across I dropped my dagger and stared to feel and hold some of my wounds. I spat out some blood and turned to look at the bandit and he looked at me. "Haha! You only got a mere scratch off of me!" He yelled. "Heh thats the plan" I said.

"What are you tal-" the bandit started to cough up lots of blood and started gripping the middle of his shirt. "You...you fucker! What did you do to me?! I'll kill you!" He came charging at me at faster speed than before. Shit, at this rate he would finish me off before the poison takes full effect. I noticed his boots blasted making a trail of fire. A light bulb popped above my head. I grabbed my dagger and threw with all my hardest. I panted and fell to my knees not focusing on the many cuts and the endless blood flowing from all over my body. The dagger then got shoved right into one of the bandits mechanic boots. "What the-" the boot with the dagger in it shortly blew up, tearing off the bandit leg. With the one boot boosting it caused the bandit to loose balance. He was going out of control flying in all sorts off directions. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Soon after he crashed right into a tree head first making a big splattering sound. "Ew"

I picked myself up an started walking with a limp. I held my wound on my left arm. I walked pass the tree where the bandit's body laid there, headless. "Heh that was fun" I said to myself. I looked up to see Arty and Blue running to me. "Zac! You alright?" Blue yelled. We caught up and caught my breath. "I'm a little cut up but ill recover, where is Pixel?" I asked. Archer and Blue looked at each other then looked back at me. "I thought he was with you" Archer said. Immediately after big banging sounds of metal echoed. We all looked at the direction where it came from. The birds flee from their nests in the trees. "Come on! It came this way" We all started to walk to the direction of the sound. But we were all pretty banged up so we had to help each other walk by interlocking our arms to help us balance. I hope we get there in time.

**Pixel's POV**

Regaining conscience, I opened up my eyes slowly. I looked around and I saw myself laying down, leaning on a broken tree. I looked at my body, it was cut up and bruised. I look at my legs but doing that I noticed the dirt trail like that went slightly deeper, and I was at the end. I must have been knocked back by som- The bandit! I looked forward and I can see him with heavy armor and was using big machine like fists. He then pounded them together and the big metal bang ringed in my ears. "Come on now, this is just getting to easy!" He said. Dammit, his whole body have heavy armor that even with my lumine power cant penetrate it. But I managed to throw some solid punches, denting his armor a bit. I slowly get up, feeling my muscles ache. I endured the pain and help up my arms. I can still feel power in me, I'm not going to give up.

"Gotta say kid, you got good endurance" The bandit said smirking. "But lets see how strong you are against this!" The beast charged at me with his arm cocked back, powering up for a punch. "there has to be more ways I can use Lumine" I thought to myself. I looked back up at the man,, he was closer than I thought! I just thought to myself making a big over shield like with the lumine power. Thus making me throw may hands aside making a streak of light blue lumine in the path of where my arms flew back. It expanded in a blink of an eye making a big bubble like shield. The shield was effective as the bandit slammed his fist into the shield which broke his metal arm. "Arrgh! No biggy! ill just use my other arm!" my shield dispersed as he charged with his other metallic coating arm. He seemed slow but he was actually really fast. I dodged a few swings but one of them caught me, right across the face.

I stepped back due to the recoil from the punch as I tried to recover another punch landed right in my chest making me fall onto my knees. "Weak. You may have some glow power thing but it is useless against me. Too bad your friends aren't here to help you"

"Pixel!" A familiar voice echoed through the forest. I looked up to see Blue, Zac, and Archer limped out off the tall grass and trees. I was glad to see them but I noticed they were injured. "How are you alive?! My boys should have killed you all!" The bandit said facing them. "It seems there was a turn in events" Blue said calmly but gave the bandit captain the evil eye. "Y-you? Impossible! You little shits are going to pay for what you have done. I am going to rip your intestines and make your blood splatter across this fucking forest! Them im going to mount each and one of your heads on a damn pike!" The Bandit started walking fast to the three, shifting his attention from me to my friends. Anger then suddenly filled through my blood. I've never felt so enraged. I felt different, like something else came into my body. And a different type of feeling came to me. A new power, much,much greater.

**Archer's POV**

Shit! That behemoth is going to slam us down to bedrock! We weren't in no shape to fight, we were all to injured. Blue tried powering up his Nano saber but it didn't have enough power. And my arrows cant go through his armor. But in the middle of me trying to search for a solution I noticed Pixel in the back. He was on his knees just looking down. What is happening to him? He slowly raised his head up. "!" His eyes were bright red and his canines teeth where longer and sharper than average. He had a raged face expression, with his teeth showing in a frown. In a blink of an eye he vanished with a blow of the wind then appeared in the sky right above the bandit. He charged downwards towards the giant. But instead in light blue Lumine powers, it was black with shining crimson. The Bandit noticed and looked up, He raised his metal arm to block it but it was no use. Pixel tore right through his entire arm! The bandit yelped and clumsy fell back. Pixel landed with a slam to the ground, but like a cat he was on his feet.

Pixel then started to walk towards the fallen bandit. "No, no! Please don't hurt me anymore! Ill leave you guys alone I swear!" The bandit pleaded mercy but Pixel continued walking like he didn't hear it. Pixels hand then got engulfed in the same black and red flame like essence. "Oh fuck! No! please we can work this out! How about some gold or or or some rare jewels?!" Pixel then stopped walking when he was standing right over the bandit. "I-I-I can- HUK!" Pixel grabbed hold of the Bandits neck and lifted him up high. It seemed like this guy was too heavy to be lifted but there is Pixel holding him by the neck with one hand! Where did this sudden power come from?

"P-Pixel Wait!" I yelled but he didn't listen. The bandit was choking and his face was red. In a blink of an eye Pixel shoved his two fingers into the bandits eye sockets and blasted the black and red flame into his skull from his two finger tips causing the bandits head to literally explode. Blood splatted everywhere in a flash, Pixel let go of the giants corpse and is fell to the ground with big metal clangs. "That was brutal" Zac said quietly. Pixel stood for a moment but then fell to the ground. We rushed to him, Blue looked and felt his body. "He'll get up soon, come on lets go." Now all four of us limped across the red blood stained forest to head back to the plains covered in blood and signs of battle. Since I had reduce injury feeling I was the one who used all my remaining strength to hold up everyone. But I to was drained. Slowly we cross the plains and my vision started to blur, I looked to my side everyone's eyes were closed, they look lifeless. "N-no..." I managed to say as I collapsed to the floor on my side. Everyone else was motionless. Everything was silent, only the howling wind the brushed against my ears. I coughed up blood and noticed my cuts.

If not treated I might bleed out to death out here, and everyone else too. I felt like sleeping, I was tired, so very tired. But before I closed my eyes I could see purple particles float around us "An...dr...he...lp" I tried to say as my vision fade to darkness.

**Author's** **Note:**** Long wait huh? Sorry bout that, but finally we pick up where we last left off. Hooray!-Porkchops456**


	10. Chapter 10: The Last Tri-Hybrid

**Clancy's POV**

Our city is falling before our very eyes…it is sadly impossible to repel this attack. Our forces that massed to the borders to just try to hold them off long enough for everyone to escape. I may be one of the great leaders but even leaders have their dark moments. An explosion burst to the eastern gate. The wall has been breached. I whipped out a magnifier and looked at the border. All I could see is the torn wall and white coats and armor covered in blood. The Nethians (Netherian name change) have grown much stronger since a few decades ago.

The one beautiful sky that was blue and filled with sunlight and life is now dark, lifeless. The demons stared to fly in the sky and stared swarming around blasting the city. I could see all this high above in the top balcony of the citadel. Our ground guns were attempting to shoot them down but they were to fast. The bloodshed, the wreckage of the city, the explosions in the sky broke my heart. But we must prevail.

I heard Tebiah come and stood by me. We watched the battle for a moment and he finally spoke. "Storm Cloud, Sun Gazer, and Epsilon teams have fallen." I sighed and turned to him. He was looking at me in a blank expression. " Tebiah, are you afraid of death?" I asked. He walked over to the railing and gazed upon our once great city. "One does not know, but the time will come when we all end. Some sooner, like us." He replied. Another explosion echoed to the west. "Another wall breach" Tebiah mumbled. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Its time" I said.

He gave the smallest nod and walked off. I resumed looking at the battle. It wouldn't take to long for the Nethians to storm the whole city and breach through the citadel. After a minute of two I heard many footsteps from the back. I turned to face Tebiah and the group. That group is our only hope, they are team Sentinel. "You called upon us?" Atom asked. "Yes, as you know our city is as good as gone now-"

"No! We can still fight them off!"

"Silence Gonx!" Gonx muttered to himself in anger. "You will go out there and help the others hold off the invasion while we get the civilians to the transport ships, with them will be a few soldiers to tell the other Aetherian cities about the fall of our city. No doubt that the Nethians will attack the ships when they are in the air so it is up to you defend then when they are flying. The Quanta city will be avenged eventually." I felt enraged that we couldn't hold off the city but we had this coming. Its just that I did not expect it to be so soon. "We know what your feeling, Clancy" Caia said. "I told you not to see into my mind Caia"

"Sorry sir"

"Latio, Gonx, Caia, Atom, John, Karly, and Pixel. You are the last hope for this city. Prove to our Aetherian race that you are worthy!" The team did the Aetherian solute and flew off the balcony and into the fight. Pixel looked back at me in worry, I gave him a small nod and a smirk. Little did he know that he is the last hope, not just ours but the whole universe. He flew off into the distance with the others, in a bright blue light. Good luck Tri-Hybrid.

_382 years later_

**Zac's POV**

I woke up to the mechanical whirring and pain. "It worked, he's awake!" Lilith said, her face was close to mine. I noticed she was sitting on my stomach. I looked arounf and noticed Archer, Blue, and Pixel laying on metal tables. I looked over and saw Dr. Mota injecting this re liquid in each one of them. Sara was near Archer looking at him and same with Andr to Blue. "You okay, Zac?" Lilith asked. "Huh? Oh y-yeah..." I replied. Lilith then hugged me tightly, in returned I hugged her back. "Dont you guys go off and do that" she said softly. "Haha you know us" I said and gave her a smile, I looked at the bottom part of her body. "Uhmm" I said

"Oh right" she said and got off of me. I got up and looked around. "Good to see you up Zac" Sara said. A few moments all the other guys got up. Andr helped Blue off the table and Sara just chuckled when Archer woke up and he too laugh a bit. We all met up and smiled and fist bump and hug and stuff but shortly we noticed someone was missing. We all turned and saw Pixel doing invisible chair against the wall. "Hey man! good to see you up!" I said walking over to him. "Huh? Oh yeah" he replied. Every one sat on the floor around Pixel. "Something wrong?" Blue said to Pixel. "Actually yeah, when fighting that bandit I felt like something took over me, it was a familiar feeling. But I don't know what it was."

"What ever that sudden power you use saved us, Pixel" Archer spoke up. I concurred "Yeah, it wasn't. That Lumine thing." Dr. Mota joined in the group."I'm sorry im only mentioning this now but when I found out, I didn't think it was possible." He said. We all looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" Blue asked. Dr. Mota sighed and continued "I found another trait in Pixel" We all fell silent. "Another trait? So that would mean-" Lilith managed to say as Dr. Mota finished her sentence. "Yes, Pixel here is a Tri-Hybrid" We gasped and looked at Pixel. Pixel looked up at us with a puzzled face. "What is a tri-hybrid?" he asked.

Dr. Mota began to explain. "You see boy, Tri-Hybrids is an ancient race that had up to three different races combined. They came way before the Aetherians. They were the only beings that existed. But in theory that it was the Tri-Hybrids that helped create hybrids and other beings. But their disappearance is still a mystery. They were nicked name as "The Alpha Race". "Woah" Cupa said. "But how is he the same age as us?" Blue asked. "That is one of the things I dont know about" Dr Mota said "But I have a feeling that all your destines are intertwined with his. As a man of science I say you should keep him with you for a while." We all nodded. I heard Cupa mutter "I don't mind". The shot that gave us made us recover to full health. And we finally stepped out the door and made our way home.

**Blue's POV**

As if I didn't have enough questions already! So Pixel is a Triple hybrid. I would have thought it was impossible if I had not seen the data. We all walked across the green plains as the sun started to go down. "We should set up camp now" Sara said to everyone. "Agreed" Archer said. "Me and Lilith will get the fire wood!" Zac said and they both ran off into the forest."Im just going to chill for a bit" Cupa said as she sat and leaned back on a tree. "I'll set up the tents" I said."Ill help to!" Andr said. "Okay cool, we'll go hunt for something to eat" Archer said and ran off with Sara. "I've been reading your cook book, Blue. So maybe i can try to make something for use to eat!" Pixel said with a big smile. "Haha alright lets see what you go-" I stopped and noticed Pixels bicuspid teeth. They were larger than an average bicuspid tooth. It wasn't as big when he was in a rage like form when fighting the bandit. It seems from that fight when he entered that...red, power thing, his fangs grew sharper like a cat or a vampire. "um you ok?" Pixel asked. "Huh? O-Oh yeah sorry just dosing off into my thoughts." Pixel chuckled and started looking up at the dark sky that was filled with stars and distant galaxies. "Who knew, huh?" He said. "That your a Tri-Hybrid" I asked

"yeah" "well its another hint to the mystery" "Yeah, but the thing that is bothering me is what is the third race of mine" I finished setting up a half of the tents and Andr already did the rest and sat down with Cupa and stood next to him. "I too have been thinking that" I said. "So your appearance is human so thats one race, Dr Mota said that you are Aetherian not to mention the Lumine element in you. But that one time where you were fighting, we saw that you changed a bit. You had a Black, reddish, and a hint of purple essence that you used" I said. "What? Really?" Pixel said confused. "Yeah you used this weird power I have not seen before."

"That must have been the familiar feeling" Pixel said. "so we have to find out what that is. And I know where we can talk to another hybrid that has fire like powers." I said. "Hmm, does he live near by?"

"No, he's lives in the Nether".

"The Nether? Whats th-" Pixel got cut off by the sound of everyone returning. "Looks like everyone is back, Ill tell you later" We both got up and walked back. "Yes! Time for me to make dinner!" Pixel said running to the food bag. Everyone looked at me. I nodded, telling them that it was okay. "Here ill use my flint and steal to start up the fire" Archer said as Zac and Lilith Pile their fire wood around the stones. "No wait! I want to start it up using my power!" Pixel said. "Suit yourself" Archer went back and sat on the same log Sara was sitting on. We all watched Pixel as he walked over to the fireplace and held our his hand. A condensed blast of purple came from Pixel's hand made a big wave of purple making a laser and electric sound. The force of the small blast pushed us but it wasn't enough to knock us down. The fire pit was lit but with a purple large purple flame. We were all shocked and looked at Pixel, who was looking at his hand. "Hot damn dude! That was awesome!" Zac yelled. "Woah! How did you do that?!" Lilith said. "I-I don't know" Pixel said still looking at his hand. "That didnt look like Lumine energy" Archer said. He then looked at me. I shrugged, "At least the fire is lit" I said.

"And its purple! I love purple!" Andr happily and walked to the fire pit and held her arms out to feel the warmth. "Aahh" Andr sound relieved. Cupa joined with Andr "You could say that that was _hot_" Cupa said. "No one likes your puns Cupa" Sara said. Everyone laughed. "I thought it was pretty funny" Pixel said. Cupa gave one of the biggest smiles ive seen. "Alright! Here you guys go!" Pixel said passing out plates with food on them. "Um what is this?" I asked poking at it. "Its a Steak, porkchop, chicken burger sandwich!" We all looked at him then back at the plate. "Zac was the first one to dig in and we all looked at Zac. After his first swallow, Zac looked down and started shaking. "Uh, Zac are you alright?"Lilith asked. After a second or two Zac suddenly jumped up with a huge smile "This is the best food Ive ever tasted!" He began taking many bites out of the burger/sandwich. Soon after we all started tasting and giving delightful Mmm's. "This is genius!" I said. "I'll have two more!" Archer shouted.

"Make more for tomorrow!" Andr said. Everyone was giving props to Pixel's creation. "Oh come on now guys, Its not THAT good" Pixel said. He then took a bite of his own food. His eyes widened. "My god..."

We all laughed and we ended up all sitting on little logs around the campfire with full bellies. "Uugghh, Im so full" Zac said falling back. Pixel then emitted his Lumine powers "Looks like its back to normal" Archer said. But then Pixel frowned and close his eyes. The swirling light blue energy changed into purple color. "I think I have control over it" Pixel said. He then was switching the color back and forth from the light blue to purple. Pixel stood up and looked to the sky. "Beautiful night isn't it?" Cupa said. "I'm going to make it even better!" Pixel said. Everyone was wondering what he was going to do. Pixel then held out both hands. "Let me try something" He said as one hand made a light blue light and the other a purple flame.

Suddenly he thrusted both his arms to the sky that shot out two beams that one was purple and the other light blue. They both traveled into the sky and exploded making purple and light blue waves. The waves kept on going throughout the sky. It was similar to the northern lights but more...magical. We all got up and stood by Pixel. We all looked up at the night sky amazed by the purple and light blue lights that stretched all the way through the forest, past the plains, over the desert, and shot through the swamp. The wild animals came out of their hiding places and sat around us looking at the light**  
**

**Antorix's POV**

Impossible...


End file.
